Operation: Saharastar
by darkglow36
Summary: When the shinonome sisters learn there going to be a concert on there home planet the members of 00 learn what it like to stay on a planet fully under the ban and at full war with DES while learning what life was like for the sisters (Re-writting story)
1. Chapter 1

standing in the dull grey halls of the AKB0048 stadium in central akibastar shinonome Kanata sighed as she looked out of the stadiums window overlooking the underground city of Akibastar it had been strange for her to think that two month ago the city had been in ruin´s after the DES attack thinking back to after the concert that had won the city back she couldn´t help but smile. 00 had won there home back as well as the hearts of the people of akibastar.

as these thought entered her head she was drawn back to reality when bad feeling over took her and the air turn freezing cold closing her eye´s and taking a deep breath she tried to shake the feeling off and after a few second the feeling was gone. for the last week the red-haired captain of the understudies had been having these strange feelings and kept having strange dreams of her home planet the sky turning grey the small towns lifeless and a loud laugh that would echo through the sky. Kanata had thought they were just bad dreams and after a while they would go away but a week had passed and the dreams still plagued her mind

"Kanata" a voice called her name. kanata turned to the owner of the voice and couldn´t help but smile the voice belonged to her best friend Kishida mimori now Mariko the the purple haired girl stood takamina the 5th and yuuko the 8th

"kanata you ok, you were kind of spacing out on us there" Mariko asked.

"I´m fine, just thinking how far akibastar has come in the last two months" Kanata looked out of the window again "it´s strange to thing two months ago this place was in ruins and under the control of DES"

"well you shouldn´t really be thinking about that when you're going to be late for the meeting the other´s are already there" takamina said.

"hey, you make it sound like I'm the only one late" Kanata shot a glare at the green haired girl "what's with this meeting meeting anyway" Kanata asked

"Well I overheard the staff saying that 00 will be performing on a fully banned planet and the concert will be in two part the first half No Name the second Akb0048"mariko said.

"You think they would give us a day off, all we´ve done since we got akibastar back is practice" yuuko moaned

"Yuuko you showed up half way through the concert on akibastar and you´ve done less practice than all of us since you were always with tsubasa-san talking about the center nova´s world" Takamina pointed out and yuuko gave her a sly look

"come on now captain know you want a day off too" yuuko grinned. kanata and miriko could only laugh at the green haired girl who´s face had guilty written all over it.

"your right it would be nice to have some time off but when this concert is over things should go back to normal it is the first concert we´ve had since we got akibastar back with the rebuilding and practice times flown by think about it we haven't performed in at least two months" Takamina said trying to change the subject .now they were outside the meeting room Kanata opened the door and sighed as tsubasa-san hadn´t arrived yet the four girls entered and headed for their seats the tree successor head to where the successor where seated and Kanata headed to where the understudies where sat. taking her seat yuuka turned to face the older girl

"Cutting it a bit close there kanata, lucky for you Tsubasa-san hasn´t arrived yet or you would be cleaning the LAS for a week" the blonde grinned

"yep sorry kind zoned out back in the hall but thank to mariko and the other´s being late and snapping me out of it we made it in time "Kanata grinned back at the blonde "but the punishment could of been worse" Kanata said still grinning

"E-eh how could it be worse than cleaning the LAS have you seen the size of those thing´s" Makoto said with a worried tone in her voice

"she could of made me write a full report about planets under the entertainment ban "Kanata said

"you´re right that is much worse" Yuuka nodded in agreement and the other understudies just laughed

"Kanata, Yuuka Tsubasa isn´t that bad and its not like you Kanata to zone out" orine said voice full of worry "I'm fine, just thinking about how far akibastar has come in the last two months" Kanata reassured the other girl with a small smile

"Alright girls, listen up 00 will be holding a split concert on a planet fully under the entertainment ban we leave tommorow so pack what you need" tsubasa-san said as she entered the room

"E-eh were going to perform on a planet fully under the entertainment ban" makoto moaned "don´t worry grumbly you´ll be fine" sonata grinned

"We´ve performed on fully banned planets before remember Tundrastar "Suzuko points out

"O-oh right" Makoto blushes at the same time the color drains from Kanata's face as flashes from the dreams run through her mind "Sis, you ok" sonata´s voice draws Kanata back and the older girl nods with a smile thankful her sister snapped her out of it

"what planet are we going to" sae asks

"Saharastar" the moment those words left Tsubasa-sans lips Kanata knew what the dreams ment They grey sky and the lifeless citys was what Kanata feared she would go back to and the laughing was what DES would be doing because they had won.**"I don't want to go back to the place I left behind **"where Kanata's last thought as she rushed out of the meeting room


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok what just happened" yuuko said. The whole room had been in shock when Kanata had rushed out of the room sonata behind her.

"I should of seen this comming" Tsubasa-san said as she read over the file for the concert "what do you mean" Takamina questioned as Tsubasa projected something on the holographic screen. Kanata and sonata´s ID profile´s.

**Name: Shinonome Kanata / Age: 15 / 00 status : 75 gen understudy / combat status : LAS Pilot, Hand-to-hand conbat & sword play / Home world : Saharastar / family : Shinonome Sonata(Sister) Shinonome Haruka (Mother) Shinonome Souta (father(dead)) **

**Name: Shinonome Sonata / Age: 11 / 00 Status: 77 gen understudy / Combat status: Hand-to-hand combat & sword play / Home world: Saharastar / family: Shinonome Kanata (older sister) Shinonome Haruka (Mother) Shinonome Souta (father (dead))**

"I don´t get it" Makoto said reading over the profile and everybody sighed " Makoto where are we holding the concert" Suzuko asked "Saharastar" she answered "and where are Sonata and Kanata from" suzuko asked again "sahara...oh" makoto blushed finally getting it

"But why did she run out when you told her she was going home" Takamina asked "That I don´t know" Tsubasa answered "She has her reason´s" Mariko interrupted "what do you mean, Mariko" Yuuko asked "I can´t tell you, she told me out of trust, you´ll have to ask her your self's" mariko sighed

"OK then lets go find them they can´t have gotten far" Sayaka said getting up from her seat "right" the rest of the girls said walking to the door

**(with Kanata and Sonata)**

Kanata had kept running through the halls of the 00 stadium her mind spinning her thought clouded and the air felt thin like she couldn´t breathe as she headed for the exit. opening the door she took a few deep breaths as her mind started to clear walking forward a few steps before taking a seat at the top step of the stairs leading up to the stadium .she had been so caught up getting out of there that she didn´t hear someone following her till now she turned around to see her sister panting and out of breath behind her. After catching her breath sonata took a seat beside her sister

"Sis, your gunna be fine" sonata smiled at her older sister who sighed "Sonata I´ve been afraid to go home since I left, and these nightmares haven´t made me feel any better" Kanata said looking at her younger sister " grey skies, lifeless city's and a laght that echo´s" sonata said looking at her shocked sisters face "you too" Kanata says looking down to the floor

"yeah" sonata smiles as her sister faces her again "it's not just about the dreams, I'm afraid of what mum will say when i go back I bet she hates me for leaving" Kanata sighs "why did you leave you were gone 2 months before you joined 00" sonata questioned

"I left because after dad died mum started to overwork herself trying to support us and I couldn´t stand her comming home to sleep six hours to start all over again I left because because I thought if I left it would make life better for you two shortly after I left I heard about 00 holding auditions for the 75 gen understudies and I got accepted" Kanata answered and sonata nodded with a sad smile "Mum can´t hate anybody you know that and maybe you should tell her this too" sonata smiled

"so thats whats going on" yuuko voice yelled causing the sisters to turn around "shhh, Yuuko they might see us" Sayaka voice tried to shhh the other girl "too late come out you guys" Sonata yelled to the girls hiding. walking out from there hiding spot came both sucessors and understudies

"how much did you hear" kanata asked "all of your sisterly talk" yuuko said looking guilty

"OK girls its time to head back to the dorm" tsubasa-san called out "right" the girls called back **"Great now everybody knows my life story" **kanata thought as she headed to the train station the understudies and Mariko behind her


End file.
